Yellowfang's Secret/Chapter 1
Chapter summary :Yellowkit and her siblings, Nutkit and Rowankit, scramble out of the nursery pretending to be ShadowClan warriors defending their Clan in a raid. Nutkit pounces on a pinecone, calling it a WindClan warrior, and tells his sisters to get it out of the territory. Rowankit growls that WindClan are prey-stealers and rabbit-chasers, flexing her tiny claws. Yellowkit then leaps at a stray bramble tendril that broke free from the barrier encircling the camp, but it makes her trip and fall. Yellowkit quickly gets up, and scrapes her claws against the tendril, imagining it as a WindClan warrior, just as Nutkit did with the pinecone, growling at it. Nutkit asks if they can see any more WindClan warriors on their territory. Yellowkit sees a group of elders sharing tongues in a patch of sunshine. :Yellowkit excitedly beckons towards them. Nutkit and Rowankit scamper after her as they barrel through the camp towards the elders. Yellowkit pretends to be the leader of ShadowClan, and asks the elders if they agree that ShadowClan is the best of all Clans, or that they need ShadowClan claws in their fur before they can say. Littlebird shoots an amused glance at the other gathered elders, and plays along by mewing that ShadowClan is far too fierce for them and they don't want to fight. :Rowankit asks the elders to promise that ShadowClan warriors can go into their territory at any time they want. Silverflame, who is Rowankit, Nutkit and Yellowkit's grandmother, mews that they promise and curls down and blinks fearfully up at the kits. Lizardfang shies away from them and tells them that ShadowClan is too strong for WindClan. Yellowkit leaps up, excited, and jumps in the air. She lands on Nutkit who then starts a play-fight. Yellowkit thinks that she will be the best warrior in the best Clan, with glee. :Yellowkit begs her brother to be the WindClan warrior, because she knows awesome battle moves. Raggedkit approaches with Scorchkit and they speak scornfully towards the kits, telling them they'll be warriors by the time they were made apprentices. The two larger kits tell Yellowkit, Nutkit, and Rowankit they'll show them some real battle moves. Nutkit says all they know how to do is ruin their games, but Raggedkit and Scorchkit ignore him and begin to show off their battle moves. Yellowkit, though annoyed with her older den-mates, is amazed with the battle moves, and she wants to practice their moves too. Despite her consideration, she knows that if she tries she'll only get sneered at by the older toms. :Nutkit tries to persuade Yellowkit to come catch mice in the brambles. Raggedkit, overhearing them, says they won't catch any, even if there are some there. Nutkit tells Raggedkit that he wasn't talking to him and calls him a kittypet. For a moment all the kits freeze until Raggedkit takes a pace towards Nutkit, asking what Nutkit had called him, and Scorchkit glares at the three kits behind his brother. :Yellowkit remembers overhearing the elders speculate who Raggedkit and Scorchkit's father had been, and whether Featherstorm had taken a mate from Twolegplace. They had said that she had often strayed into Twolegplace, and that she wasn't close to any of the toms in the Clan. Yellowkit knows that it was something that they should never say out loud. :Nutkit, refusing to back down, calls Raggedkit a kittypet again. Brightflower, who is Rowankit, Yellowkit, and Nutkit's mother, notices the kits' argument and calls her children inside. As the kits go inside the nursery Yellowkit turns and looks at Raggedkit and Scorchkit. She wonders what it would be like without her own father, Brackenfoot, and what it would be like not to have a father, and have every cat think it was a kittypet. When Yellowkit notices Raggedkit staring back at her, she squeaks and dives into the nursery. Characters Major *Nutkit *Raggedkit }} Minor *Littlebird *Silverflame *Lizardfang *Scorchkit *Brightflower }} Mentioned *Featherstorm *Brackenfoot }} Notes and references de:Gelbzahns Geheimnis/Kapitel 1 Category:Yellowfang's Secret Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc